


Sleepless City - Urban Magic Yogs

by Remmi81080



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Episode: s02e15 Chapter Twenty-Eight: There Will Be Blood, Hat Films, Multi, Smoking, Urban Magic Yogs, i hope yall are ready for this wild ride, i tagged it with violence but there won’t ever be too much, ill update tags as the story goes on, umy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remmi81080/pseuds/Remmi81080
Summary: This is a story about a city.A city where lost people go.A city where people go to forget their past and start a new.A city balanced on a knifes edge.A city about to tip over the edge.
Relationships: Hatsome - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

Immortality is a strange thing.

You feel your mind age but your body stays the same. Trapped in time. Trapped.

Everything has changed. Everything is changing. Everything will change.

Rulers rise and fall. Citys are built and destroyed. And yet…

They are still here. You are still here. 

This is their story. This is your story, if you want it to be.

Three people. Three lives. Three stories.

A Fae Lord with true anger in his heart.

A bored man who likes to play at God.

A witch with all the time in the world.

Immortality is a strange thing.

It turns friends into enemies. Cities into war grounds.

It's ever-changing. Ever-adapting.

Time doesn't stop, nor do they.


	2. Running Errands

The city was a hard place to get used too. Ross had lived in the middle of nowhere his entire life before Trott and Ross had come along and going from that to a bustling city full of all kinds of people was one hell of a shock to his system. He’d been in the city for about 3 years now but it was hard to tell with the strange way time moved around his two companions. 

Although their house was quite big and comfortable, Ross liked to leave often and explore. Every time he leaves he finds something new to love. Trott says that the city is a dangerous place and, while he is right, the city is also a beautiful place with a lot to admire. The people and even the other Fae fascinated him. The parks were green and full of life, even in the depths of winter.

One of the many reasons Trott lets Ross pick up supplies for him is because of how good he is with people, human and otherwise. Normally Trott would do all his personal business himself but he was too busy with other things to go and pick up his usual order for potion-making. He said something about “court business” and “really important” but Ross wasn't really listening. The dealings that Smith and Trott made with other Fae were still very complex and, even though he’d been starting to get a hang of it, he would still rather just be an observer in these things.

\-----

The Golden Apothecary was the only neutral magic shop in the city. The outside was a small terrace building in one of the back alleys and was comparatively beautiful to the rundown shops and apartments that sat on either side. The sign was wooden, lettered in gold and hung just above the window and shutters. The windows were full of herbs and different plants, all of which he could identify. Sandalwood, hazel, lavender, violet and holly among many others.

The inside was stunning. The walls covered in herbs, flowers and candles, tables full of the same along with different tools for potions and spells. There was an entire cabinet full of beautiful crystals and another with empty jars and bottles. At the back of the shop there was a counter with a window and inside was full of potions.

Behind the desk was a pale man with jet black hair just above his shoulders. He was wearing a green shirt and tie tucked into blue jeans. He also had a small golden necklace in the shape of a cat. He was leaning back in a chair reading a book about potions. He perked up at the sound of the gentle bell that rang when Ross opened the door.

“Oh! Hello! Welcome! Uhhh, Ross, right?” The man spoke. “We met at the midsummer party three months ago!” Ross gave him a confused look. “You don't remember me? I'm Nilesy? Lomadias assistant?” 

“Oh, yeah totally,” Ross lied.

“You’re here for Trott’s shit, I assume?” 

“Yep.”

“Well, you’re early, so I’m still waiting on one thing, it's gonna take about an hour, you’re welcome to wait here for it if you'd like,” Nilesy said, reclining back in his chair.

“Oh, uhhhh,” Ross looked around the room and approached the desk. “Sure, I guess. What’re you reading there?”

\-----

The hour passed quickly as the two very quickly hit it off, bonding over plants. After the hour, Nilesy disappeared past the locked door behind him and came back after only a few minutes with a wooden case and a leather bag. He handed them over to Ross, the case rattled with the sound of glass hitting glass and the bag was surprisingly heavy for its size.

“Welp, here ya go!” Nilesy spoke, popping the ‘p’, “I suppose you’ll be off then.”

“Yeah.” 

A few seconds past. “But, you know, maybe we can, uh, meet up sometime!” Nilesy said, grin on his face.

“Oh, yeah, totally I was thinking the same thing! You should come round to our house for tea or something” 

“You know, I might just take you up on that some time.”

The two said their goodbyes and Ross left the shop carrying the case and bag carefully, mindful of the glass.

\-----

The Garbage Courts house was very different from the other court’s homes and hotspots. The building was similar to the other humans’ houses in the city. Most the Fae like to decorate or change their homes to reflect themself or the court they are affiliated with, but not The Garbage Court. The house is slightly on the bigger side but plain. It blends in with the rest of the houses on the same street as them. The garden out the front was unkempt and full of flowers with plants climbing the bricks of the house.

The inside smelled of smoke and take out and was always messy. Right inside the door hung a coat rack that held Smiths leather jacket, a few hoodies and Trotts coat. The hallway was almost blocked by shoes. There were discarded clothes, wrappers and bottles covering the floor in the living room. The kitchen was connected to the living room and, while it was still a mess, was nowhere near as messy.

When Ross walked through the door, Smith was stood, staring blankly into the fridge. His auburn hair was a mess and his eyes were still full of sleep. Ross took the box and bag he was holding and placed it on the counter in the kitchen between some old pizza boxes. Smith sighed and shut the fridge before leaving the kitchen and disappearing upstairs.

“Oi, Trott!” Ross yelled into the house. “I have your stuff!”

\-----

There are a lot of things Ross loves about the world.

Looking at Trott work on his spells in the light of the television, his mind deep in concentration, occasionally taking a sip of the beer sat next to his supplies.

Looking over at Smith getting way too involved in the show they were all watching, yelling at the characters on screen.

For the hundredth time, he fell in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter next friday!  
> Comments and kudos appreciated


	3. The Satyr

There are a lot of people in the city, but you already knew that.

\-----

Smith had been waiting for this chance to arise for a long time. He knew it had to be perfect and tonight was the night. The moon was full and clear in the sky and the stars lit up the sky. He could see his breath hang in the cold air. 

It was time.

The streets of the city were empty and there were few lights on inside peoples homes. This was the perfect time. No one would see him. No one would find him. No one would know it was him. Walking through the city was the perfect time to go over what little plan he had in his head.

\-----

There’s always trouble going on just under the surface, but you knew that, right?

\-----

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!?”

Smith only giggled in reply hiding behind his drink. 

Trott slammed a letter down on the bar in front of him. “I know this was you, asshole.”

Smith giggled again. The man sat next to him, Parvis sighed and pushed some money towards him. “I told you it would work.” Smith pocked the money.

“I'm serious Smith, what the hell did you do?”

“Well you see,” Smith started off, grinning widely, “I saw an opportunity and I took it, that's all. Besides wasn't this what you wanted?”

“That's not the point!” Trott picked the letter back up and put it into his coat pocket, “Do you have any idea who you fucked over to get this? They are gonna come after us if they figure it out!”

Parvis laughed, “It's fine, you don't have anything to worry about, he was careful!”

Trott sighed and stood for a second before taking a seat and buying a drink. The bar was old and the wood was peeling off and rotting in some places. The whole place smelled of alcohol and mould. The alcohol tasted bad but was strong and there was a lot of it. This was the kind of bar that people go too to forget or to hide something. It was no wonder that Smith and Parvis met up here a lot.

\-----

Smith awoke to a haze of sunlight beaming through his window. His head pounded and his body felt sticky. He slowly sat up and noticed Parvis lying face down on his floor, snoring. He could hear quiet humming coming from downstairs. After a while of just listening to the distant music, he decided to get up and take a shower.

The house was more of a mess than usual. Smith wondered downstairs drying his hair with a towel. The living room had been wrecked. The main sofa was tipped on its side and there was spilt beer on the floor. The windows were open and a gentle breeze passed through the house. The humming he heard from earlier was being carried through the house from outside.

Ross was in the kitchen cooking at the stove and swaying to the tune drifting in the house. Smith came up behind him and draped his arms on him and leaned over his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, just listening to the music and swaying with the wind. It was almost like a dream. 

Eventually, whatever breakfast Ross had been cooking from what was left in the fridge was finished and they both moved over to the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room so Ross could eat. Halfway through Ross’ food Smith decided to finally start talking. 

“You know Parv is upstairs in my room.”

Ross paused for a second, “Why is Parv upstairs, Smith?”

“You know, I don't remember.”

Almost as if on cue, they both heard footsteps coming from the stairs. 

Alex Parvis was pale at the best of times, but more so today. There were bags under his eyes and his black hair was all over the place. His face looked very different when he stepped into the light and part of the skin on his arms looked thicker. It was almost as if his body hadn’t decided what it was going to look like today, which was typical when he was hungover.

The humming from outside quietened.

Parv sat down next to Smith and groaned. 

“Morning mate,” Smith yelled in his ear, grin on his face.

“Oh fuck-” Parv was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. 

\-----

The City is crumbling. 

\-----

The satyr that sat on their stained couch was blonde and had large silver horns that curved around his ears. Smith had seen satyrs before in the city, there were a lot of fae there after all, but he hadn’t had a lot of experience. The only satyr he had every really spoke too is one of the fae that manages one of their clubs and he was an outlier, to say the least.

Trott was stood right in front of the satyr with Ross just behind to the left watching him like a hawk. Parv was in the kitchen with Smith making coffee. He could only catch parts of what the satyr was saying over the rumble of the electric kettle.

The Warden-- Attacks-- Back in the Faewild-- Sick of him-- Almost died--- Under the City-- I swear!

Smith watched the satyr as he talked. He had only ever been to the Faewild twice. He left when he was very young, after all. 

“So what are we doing then,” Parv came up behind him and slurped his drink loudly in Smiths ear.

“Waiting.”

“For what?”

Smith paused. “I have no idea. Trott is the smart one, I’m sure he knows whats going on.”

Parv took another long sip of his coffee. “I really shouldn’t be here, should I?”

“I mean I don't mind.” 

“This is court business though.”

“Eh, I don't mind.”

“Maybe you don't, but other people might. You know, the people who care about this stuff?”

Smith narrowed his eyes at Parvis. “You mean Strife?”

“Of course I mean Strife!”

Smith chuckled to himself.

\-----

Parvis eventually left along with Ross and the satyr. Ross went to go and see some of his friends and, from what Smith picked up, find out more about the satyr and his story. 

Smith had stayed away from the conversations, as he normally does. With as much trouble he gets in, it's useful not to know much, he figured that out a long time ago, back when it was just him and Trott. He was sat at his altar in his room carving sigils into the wood of the table when Trott knocked on his door.

Somehow, Trott always managed to look put together. Even now, when Smith could tell he was stressed, his hair and clothes were pristine. He sighed and sat down next to Smith, wordlessly and laid a head on his shoulder.

\-----

Everything is crumbling, but you need to remember, even the darkest night is followed by a dawn.


	4. Lily

Trott had no idea what to do. The satyr had thrown what was left of his plans of course. 

What Smith did was reckless and stupid, but Trott can't deny that it will help in the long run, even if they have to be more careful for the moment while Kirin is as pissed as he is. Trott can't even say that his anger is unjustified.

Trott had been planning to stay away from any trouble up until midsummers, which is only a month away, but with what the satyr told them, that wasn't an option anymore. Although the information was vague at best, it was still troubling.

Retaliation was inevitable. Trott just thought they had more time. It wouldn't be the first time he was wrong about Kirin.

\-----

When Trott walked into the coffee shop, his eyes were instantly drawn to a woman sitting at a table by the window. She was short with light brown skin and raven black hair. She wore a long silk dress that reached the floor. She also wore a deep brown leather capelet.

As Trott approached, she gave him a warm smile and waved a hand to the seat she had saved next to her.  
“You must be Trott then?” The woman questioned. Trott sat and gave a hum of confirmation. “Good, just on time.”  
“I'm always on time, it's a skill.”  
The woman giggled quietly, as one of the baristas brought over a drink and placed it in front of Trott. “Lily,” the fae introduced herself.  
“Pleasure.”

\-----

“So, as much as I love polite conversation, you came here for a reason, yes?” Trott asked.  
“Ah yes. Business,” Lily took a sip of her coffee. “I am not here of my own volition, I should let you know. If i had any say in it, I would have never stepped foot in your - uhhh - interesting city.”  
“It’s not my city, Lily,” Trott spoke.  
“Not yet, I suppose,” Lily waved her hand, “but with the right help, maybe.”   
“I’m not sure I follow?”  
Lily laughed quietly into her cup, “And here I was thinking you were the smart one.” She paused to look Trott up and down. “The court in which I operate for -”  
“The Court of Curiosity?”  
“Yes - is looking for allies in this delightful plane of existence, and, as I am trusted by the Prince of Curiosity himself, I have been sent to ‘scout’ for lack of a better term.”  
Trott thought for a moment. “You want to make an ally of my court?”  
“Maybe, yours or the fellows from the greenhouse across the city. The Prince will make the final decision, advised by me, of course.”  
Trott took a long drink of his coffee, using the time to think of a response. “I wouldn't have thought that someone so high in the courts would want to associate with people as untraditional as we have been in the past.”  
“Choosing your words carefully, hmm?” Trott shrugged as Lily continued, “The Prince was the one who expressed interest originally. He finds your court intriguing and wants to know more.”  
“So when do you decide who to side with?”  
“Who says anything about sides? We’re simply looking for allies, and we may find them beyond this city yet. There are three sides to any war.”

\-----

The fey known as Lily was always right. She takes great pride in it. She had never been more right than when she spoke of the war.

Three sides.

A Fae Lord with anger in his heart.

A bored man who likes to play at God.

A witch with all the time in the world.

The so called Garbage Court doesn't yet know that this isn't their war.

But they will figure it out.

Soon enough…

\-----

The music of the club pulsed through the air like the very building itself had a heart beat. The blue lights pulsed with the music and moved through the room like an ocean. Both Trott and Ross stood on the side of the room, away from the bulk of the people, while Smith was right in the middle of them. Trott only caught glimpses of him through the moving crowd.

Trott could see the satyr from before sat at the bar, his glamour up to hide from the humans. He was very obviously nervous, looking around the room, eyes darting from person to person. He has a drink in his hand but hasn't taken a sip in the last ten minutes Trott had been watching him.

Trott drank the rest of his drink and walked over to the bar, a few feet away from the satyr. The usual bartender was nowhere to be found, but down the bar, serving drinks was Sips, the King of their court. His eyes caught Trotts and he left the random person he was flirting with to approach Trott.  
“AAYY TROTTIE!” Sips yelled, walking over.  
“Where the hell is the bar guy?” The bar guy in question is a changeling who calls himself Panda. He's good friends with the witch and her apprentice who run the Golden Apothecary and while they stay neutral, Panda pledged himself to the Garbage Court in the early days to keep himself safe in the city.  
“I don't know, he just left,” Sips replied, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and pouring himself and Trott a drink.  
Trott rolled his eyes, “You seen anything?”  
“Listen sunshine, I don't even know what I'm looking for! You come here tonight tellin’ everyone to be on guard but not telling us from what? I mean, cmon!”

As Sips finished his sentence, Trott felt something in the back of his head. He turned to see where it was coming from, and he saw a glow in the middle of the sea of people. The entire building was warded with detection spells linked to Trott so he could see any source of magic that doesn't come from his court.

Trott left his drink on the bar and started moving into the crowd of people. He spotted Smith dancing in the middle of the crowd and started dragging him with him. Smith seemed to catch on that something was happening so he pulled out his knife. It was made out of wood and bone and carved with many intricate details. They kept pushing through the people, getting closer and closer to the pulsing source of magic.

Trott and Smith closed in on the glow and found the source. There was a man crouched on the floor drawing with chalk and muttering under his breath. The people around him were paying him no mind, even though he was in the way of them. He didn't see them approach however, being too focused on whatever spell he was casting to notice.

Before the man could react Smith jumped on top of him and stuck the knife inside his back. The man yelled in pain, the runes on the ground fading as his concentration in the spell falters. Trott grabbed him by his shirt and the mad kneed him when he got close. Smith pulled out the knife and held it to his neck as Trott cast a spell over him. It took a few moments to take effect but when it did, he fell asleep back into Smith who caught him.

Trott and Smith looked at each other. “Only one of them?” Smith said looking at the sleeping man in his arms. 

Trott simply shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so damn long to write, but I got busy with college. Not really an issue now with everything going on so expect more soon.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA! Here it is! My secret project!!!  
> Starting from next Friday I'm going to try upload a chapter every 2 weeks.  
> This is just the prologue but there is so much more to come. . .
> 
> Make sure you follow my Tumblr if you're not already following  
> https://theheckisayogscast.tumblr.com/


End file.
